Togetherness Is Our Guiding Principal
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: a short story of an elderly Haruhi's thoughts on losing her dearest friends. Pairings mention: Hosts x OCs


**Togetherness is Our Guiding Principal**

**By Aihara Yukii**

_**Author Note:**__ This is a story that I started writing because the idea hit me randomly while I was listening to music. Nevertheless, I thought that not many people in the Ouran fandom goes for the whole "The Host Club gets old and passes away" kind of thing. Therefore, this idea is simple and I hope all of you enjoy it. I am sorry if I make a few of you cry. This is told from Haruhi's point of view, Anyway thank you for reading._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Ouran High School Hosts Club, Is property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I claim no ownership prior, current to the characters, or setting. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are property and copyright of Maidens of Music Room 3. Do not use the characters without permissions from the copyright holders._

The first day I met them, the day I crossed over into the world of craziness that was the host club, that moment when my life changed and I gained friends that I have been with since our days in high school. We did everything together, had weddings, were there for the births of each other's children and even during our final days.

It has been hard losing one friend after another throughout the years, everyday it seemed as if the phone would ring and I would get a phone call from one their children telling me that one of my dearest friends had gone to the next phase within the circle of life. I remember each day I would try my best to remain calm and composed but then I'd break down and pray that they found happiness within the warmth of heaven. I remember fondly, each one of them would leave this Earth, and even then I would plead with fate to leave at least one of my friends here with me to comfort me but no one is left.

Tamaki had been the first to leave, he was always so happy go lucky and even when he knew his time was near he lived his final days to its fullest, spending his time ensuring that his daughter Madeline had everything she needed and promised that his wife would be sure to live on without him by her side. However that moment when he died…I was there sitting by his bed with all of our friends and he uttered the same words he said when we were in high school…Togetherness is our guiding principal and that it was our job to make everyone happy.

Just like that he was gone…There were tears and sadness I just remember how somber it was when we managed to leave his side and allow the doctors to tend to him. I wished Tamaki had lived long enough to see his daughter get married but sadly his wife had did all the living for the two of them before she died a year after Tamaki passed. Despite her final words, I remember seeing the tears in Sally's eyes; they were not of sadness but happiness that she would be with Tamaki again.

It wasn't even a year when Kyouya left…I remembered that both him and his wife planned ahead of time and bought adjoining plots next to each other in the cemetery knowing that if the other died then they would be prepared.

None of us expected Kyouya to get sick and fade away day by day; I remember how upset his family was. They tried their best to keep him around for as long as they could but on a warm summer's day he died in his sleep. Everyone knew he went peacefully but it was just so tragic to see him in such a condition that made it impossible for me to accept that nothing could be done.

The next day after he left us, his wife Jenny died, a lot of people said she died of a broken heart and decided to follow Kyouya into the afterlife and it seemed fitting they'd be together even in death. It really hurt to know two more friends had left this Earth without warning. They were older yes but I could not accept it.

It was not fair and I knew it but I could tell that everyone who left was happier where they were. However, many times I begin wondering if chose the path of forgetting their memories on Earth. I just hated how much it hurt to watch them leave us.

It was not even a month after losing Kyouya and Jenny that we lost Kaoru. He had been hiding his illness from everyone, and he collapsed managing a fashion show. Despite attempts to revive him, we lost Kaoru in September, I was told he was smiling when he died so maybe he knew he was going to see everyone else again or was proud of the life he led. I was not sure but it hurt Hikaru so much that he withdrew from everyone. We had not ever seen him so upset and we knew it was a matter of time before Hikaru tried to join Kaoru in the after life.

Romey had died a year after, I remember she had told me that Kaoru had called out to her during the time she went into the hospital and she knew that she had to be with the person she loved. Everyone tried to keep her with us but she just gave up when the first snowflake fell.

I could hear the voices of my friends as they left, I knew it from the sounds of their laughter that they were happier in the afterlife but I wanted them all back on Earth with me. I knew from that day on that my friends were really leaving…it seemed as though time ran out for us all.

Honey-senpai and Crystal both died the same day, it was not planned or fated but they were on their way back to their bakery when the car they were in ran off the road and into the river, despite Crystal's attempts at saving herself and Honey they were not able to get out of the car in time and drowned. I remembered that moment when I got the phone call from Mimi who told me that even when she and Mori got to the lake, they saw the paramedics pulling their lifeless bodies from the river.

It was a horrifying sight to see; they were gone but at least seemed to be in the comfort of heaven now. I just wished they had not left…especially in a horrifying way.

Mori-senpai who had not had much time on Earth died a week later; He was training some kendo students and collapsed. Despite regaining coconsciousness, he still left us. His final words were heartbreaking and when he died, it seemed as though Mimi was trying her best to stay brave for him she was not able to and just cried.

I remember the day when Shiro and Hikaru left us, they had died the same day but at different times; One minute Shiro was joking around with us and asked everyone to stay around until she took a nap and then the next she was gone. Hikaru ended up dying the next night when he went to sleep as well, but he did not wake up. Everyone assumed that the loss of Shiro with the added grief within his heart from losing Kaoru just was too much and he gave up.

There was only Myself, Kage, and Mimi left, all three of us lived in the same retirement community until Mimi passed away a month ago. I remember she was trying her best to stay with us and even when she said that Mori was waiting for her, she said she did not want to make us sad by leaving. However, Kage and I assured her that we would not be sad about her leaving and that is when she gave a giggle and asked for her beloved doll Nyan-san whom we gave to her as she slipped away.

Now I am here sitting next to the bed of my beloved as I watch the breath draw in and out of her body, I can see that she's slowly leaving, I plead for her not to leave but every minute and second that passes I plead with her not to leave.

"Haruhi it's all right…ye'll see me again…"

I shake my head and try to convince Treasa not to leave me, I slowly feel the sadness overcome me, I take her hand and place a kiss gently on her lips as I say. "I love you my beloved."

Treasa smiles at me one last time as she closes her eyes and she drifts away. My hand slips from hers and I sit back down feeling more sadness. I was alone as I had been before I met everyone. I suddenly wish that I could see them again even if it is for a second.

Closing my eyes I lay my head down on the bed and take in my final breath, I can hear the sound of voices calling out to me.

"Haruhi!"

"Haru-Chan!"

"Haru-Haru!"

"Yo Tanuki!"

I open my eyes and look around; I notice that I am in the music room? No, it's impossible, there was no way I'd be back in the music room. Looking around I notice my friends standing behind me wearing their school uniforms and younger then they had been before. All of them smiling and calling out to me.

"Haruhi, if you don't hurry up we're going to leave you," Tamaki calls out to me. "I would hate for you to get lost again."

"Haru-Chan have you been crying?" I hear Honey say as he walks over with Mimi following him, the two of them holding their beloved stuffed treasures.

"Haruhi, come we need ter get goin'." Treasa says to me as she takes my hand into hers.

"Where are we going?" I ask visibly confused as to what they're talking about.

"Why to Heaven of course," I hear Sally say to me as she smiles gently leaning against Tamaki's shoulder.

"Heaven," I ask in surprise. "B…but how?"

"Simple Haruhi, we've waited here for you," Kaoru said with a smile. "They even let Kyouya-senpai in."

"Oh ha ha very funny," Kyouya mumbled in annoyance though he put his arms around Jenny's waist. "Everyone's waiting so we should go."

"Please come with us Haru-Haru." Jenny says with a soft smile. "We have to be together."

I merely nod and begin following my friends towards the large golden gates as we head off for the next life together.

Tamaki was right…Togetherness is and always will be our guiding principal…It was good to be home.

_**End**_

_**Author Note: **_ _Hope you guys liked this short story, I tried to my best to make it end on a happy note and I promise there will not be anymore sad stuff from me unless it calls for it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story and please review!_


End file.
